Mille raisons
by AsterRealm
Summary: Et chaque geste de tendresse lui donnait mille raisons de pleurer. / Légers spoilers fin s2 - MikaYuu


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-neuvième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Purée ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : mmh hahaha what is that. Bref, le MikaYuu aura ma peau. Je trouve Yuu grave sûr de lui dans la fin de la saison 2, huhu. Donc voilà. Haha. Probably spoilers sur la fin de la s2.

* * *

— Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux.

Il avait l'air dépité. Yuu balaya ses doutes d'un geste ; son sourire força Mika à regarder ailleurs.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire que les petits-déjeuners de Shinoa, de toute façon ! plaisanta-t-il en prenant sa fourchette.

Mika se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui. Ça lui arrivait souvent – tous les jours, presque. Il s'installait à table avec tous les autres, quand bien même il n'avait guère l'occasion de goûter à ce qu'ils avalaient. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus pris un repas complet – un repas _normal_ ?

Longtemps, maintenant. Longtemps aussi qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé derrière un fourneau, pourtant il avait longuement insisté pour préparer le repas lui-même.

Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Les légumes avaient cuits trop longtemps. Les pommes de terre étaient farineuses et insipides. Il n'avait pas besoin de les goûter pour le savoir ; c'était simplement évident.

Mais Yuu n'en disait rien. Il avait l'air content. Il se mit à tout mélanger dans son assiette en prenant soin d'écraser tous les morceaux solides encore apparents.

 _C'est toujours un enfant, quelque part._

Il fit mine d'envoyer une fourchette de la mixture dans la figure de Mika.

— Allez, souris un peu ! Regarde ce que t'as fait. Une délicieuse purée aux légumes de saison. Un met digne des plus grands restaurants, je peux te l'assurer. J'en ai vu des tas !

Et il se moquait de lui. Mika ne put retenir un sourire.

— J'en suis sûr.

Yuu avala une bouchée.

— Tu sais, dit-il, soudain sérieux, je... enfin, ça me fait plaisir. Que tu...

Il cherchait ses mots. _Encore un petit effort, Yuu._

— Comment dire... ça me rappelle notre enfance. Quand on...

Il renonça soudain, soupira puis continua à manger en silence. Mika l'observait, les yeux dans le vague.

Une douleur dans la gorge. _Je m'en souviens, oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme avant. Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'observer._

 _Ça me rend triste ?_

Difficile à dire. Yuu était là, après tout. Il l'avait retrouvé. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste. Aucune raison...

C'était lui qui le dévisageait, maintenant, le menton posé sur ses mains en coupe. _Il cherche à comprendre, mis il ne peut pas._

Mika lui offrit un sourire. Pas si forcé que ça.

— Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, déclara soudain Yuu. Qu'on puisse être une famille à nouveau.

Ça faisait mal, au fond. De l'alcool versé sur une blessure qui tardait à se refermer. Mika acquiesça lentement. Il ne le regardait pas.

— Tu veux manger aussi ? demanda Yuu.

En plein cœur. _Oui, c'est vrai. Une famille comme la nôtre..._

— Ne le dis pas comme ça.

— Comment je suis censé le dire ?

— Pas comme ça.

Si seulement il avait pu ne pas le dire du tout.

— Hé, Mika. Tu pleures encore ?

Il releva les yeux, les sourcils haussés.

— Pour qui tu me prends ?

Un rire – une autre plaie qui se refermait peu à peu.

— Je ne voulais pas blesser ta fierté, le taquina Yuu. Tu sais, tu _peux_ pleurer devant moi. Je ne dirai rien, je le jure.

— Je te retourne la proposition. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

— Quelle raison j'aurais de pleurer ?

— Pour faire le deuil de ton intelligence perdue ? Enfin, si tu en as déjà eu une, bien entendu.

Yuu se leva tranquillement. Sous le regard sceptique de son vis-à-vis, il fit le tour de la table jusqu'à finir derrière lui et passer les bras autour de ses épaules, le menton posé sur le haut de son crâne. Le vampire fut tenté de relever la tête, pourtant il ne bougea pas.

— On est ensemble, non ? Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer.

Un soubresaut dans le cœur de Mika. S'en rendait-il compte ? Sans doute pas.

Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de pleurer, lui. Il serrait les lèvres pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Il fermait les yeux et les faisait disparaître. Ça fonctionnait bien. Ça fonctionnerait encore.

Les mains de Yuu qui descendaient vers son visage, comme cette fois-là. Il avait pleuré, d'ailleurs. Mais pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il releva la tête, détailla le visage au-dessus du sien. Yuu avait changé, en quatre ans, pourtant il restait toujours le même, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire – celui qu'il avait tant de mal à partager lorsqu'ils étaient encore...

Yuu se pencha un peu en avant.

Mika avait trop de raisons de pleurer. Il ferma les yeux.

Un baiser, rien de plus, et s'en ajoutaient mille, en disparaissaient un million d'autres. Il crut perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il le sentit s'éloigner. Son cœur battait trop fort. Toujours trop.

— Tu vois ? dit Yuu. Tu pleures.

— Pas du tout.

Il s'essuya les yeux. Peut-être un peu. Il ajouta à voix basse :

— N'importe qui pleurerait.

Yuu ne l'avait pas entendu. Adossé au mur, il défaisait sa veste sans un mot. La blessure entre son épaule et son cou cicatrisait si vite qu'elle n'était plus qu'à peine visible. Mika hésita.

— Alors, tu viens ? Il n'y a personne, c'est le moment où jamais.

Mais Mika s'approchait déjà. L'instinct était une chose étrange. Possible à contrôler, et pourtant...

Il frémit en entendant Yuu soupirer, le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux. Son cœur oscillait entre le contentement et la honte qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la première fois – qui ne le quitterait pas avant longtemps.

Une fois rassasié, il s'empressa de s'essuyer la bouche en évitant son regard ; mais Yuu n'avait pas honte, lui, il ne disait rien, il ne regardait pas ailleurs. Il souriait encore.

 _Il ne souriait jamais, avant ça._

Mika lui tendit une compresse dont il n'aurait de toute façon pas longtemps l'utilité.

— Merci, dit Yuu en la posant sur la blessure comme si de rien n'était, que c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal – ça l'était, dans un monde comme celui-ci.

Mais il n'avait droit à aucun remerciement.

— Pour le repas aussi, poursuivit-il.

Mika soupira.

— Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promit-il.

— Moi aussi.

— Toi aussi ?

Yuu eut un sourire énigmatique. En toute innocence, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Je ferai mieux. T'auras plus de raisons de pleurer, tu verras.

— Je ne...

— Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Puis Mika se mit à rire, doucement, et Yuu l'imita sans attendre.

Il avait raison, après tout. Ils étaient ensemble à nouveau.

Et pour chaque blessure à soigner, il y avait bien mille raisons de sourire.

* * *

 **... ok why not. D'accord, merci cerveau. Je. Voilà lol. CETTE FIN CE FLUFF GOD HELP MY POOR SOUL pardon.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir à recevoir. :)**


End file.
